AMIGA
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Es el día de la boda de sus mejores amigos, pero Harry está triste y recuerda todo lo vivido en los últimos cuatro años. ¿Qué sentimiento guarda él en su corazón, luego de tanto tiempo?


Oneshot - songfic con los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes pertenecer a la única JK Rowling, la historia es de mi creación.

* * *

 **AMIGA**

 **(Canción que inspira esta pequeña historia: Amiga de Miguel Bosé)**

* * *

 ** _Ahora que te busco y tú no estás, recuerdo_**

 ** _que solo la tristeza quiere hablar, conmigo._**

 ** _Ahora que la lluvia se ha llevado el último jirón de tu vestido_**

 _ **Ahora que he olvidado lo que soy, recuerdo en el pasado lo que he sido.**_

* * *

Caminaba lentamente hacia donde no quería llegar. Paso a paso se dirigía a aquel lugar que cerraba definitivamente un capítulo en su vida. ¿Era un compromiso? ¿Un juramento que cumplir? ¡Sí que lo era, pero no con él!

Dio un fuerte respiro y se detuvo. Tocó en su bolsillo derecho y ahí estaba la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que guardaba en el interior, una alianza de amor verdadero del cual no él era dueño.

Quería dilatar el momento, hacer esa espera, eterna… que no llegara jamás… Se sentó en la banca de la pequeña plaza ubicada a solo un par de cuadras del sitio en donde ya debían estar todos los invitados. Miró su reloj y aún era temprano. Como padrino de la boda debía llegar antes, pero aún tenía tiempo… Tiempo para rogar por un milagro, una decisión de última hora que sabía que no iba a llegar, pero que de todas formas ansiaba, como cuando era niño y se encerraba en la alacena a esperar que Santa Claus le dejara un regalo navideño que nunca llegó, mas no perdía la esperanza que algún día apareciera y lo llevara en sus renos a pasear y vivir en un mundo mágico…

Santa Claus no llegó, pero sí el mundo mágico y con ello, la vida para la que había sido destinado. En fin, eso era pasado. Ahora todo era paz, la guerra por fin se había disipado, incluso algunos rezados que intentaron una nueva rebelión, ya no estaban. La paz, esquiva como tantas cosas buenas del mundo, por fin hacía acto de presencia en la comunidad mágica. Y él, solo pensaba en una cosa: no llegar a esa iglesia y que ocurriera un milagro… o algo que a él lo calmara y le diera las fuerzas para continuar.

Sí, todavía tenía tiempo para para analizar cómo sería su vida desde ese momento. Sabía que su corazón estaba triste y que algo le faltaría… ella… Sí, ella se casaría y él… Y, ¡demonios! ¡Cuánto la extrañaría!

Miró al cielo y los cirros que peregrinaban hacia el norte, cubrieron el sol por unos instantes… Sonrió tristemente, era como si el mismo cielo reflejara su agonía. ¿Cómo olvidar todo lo vivido? ¿Cómo olvidar aquello que no quería olvidar?

Hacía unos años atrás, mientras la guerra contra Voldemort estaba en pleno y ellos buscaban los Horrocruxes, nació todo… Ron los había abandonado en medio de la cruzada y ellos dos solos fueron el mutuo apoyo, la compañía, la amistad. En ese momento, sintió que ella era con quien debía estar, que debía hablarle de sus sentimientos, de lo extraño que era tenerla como amiga y no como algo más… de las dudas acerca de su cariño hacia Ginny y de lo que juntos podían llegar a ser. Pero no lo hizo, había un compromiso con todos y ese era derrotar a Voldemort. El bien común se hallaba por sobre los intereses individuales. Su vida estaba en riesgo, tal vez él muriera en el intento, entonces, ¿para qué pensar en el futuro si todo era tan incierto?

Y con aquello en mente la dejó ir, creyendo que el tiempo curaría la herida, pero no fue así. A pesar de haber realizado el séptimo curso en la Academia de Aurores junto a Ronald, y de evitar verla durante aquel tiempo, siempre estaba al tanto de su quehacer, tanto por Ron como por Ginny, quien desde ese entonces seguía siendo su novia, hasta que tomó la beca que le ofrecía el ministerio para trabajar y terminar de estudiar en América. Sin pensarlo mucho y luego de discutirlo solo con ella se aventuró en Estados Unidos, dejando a Teddy al cuidado de Molly Weasley, sabía que su pequeño ahijado estaría bien, que esa familia era lo mejor que a cualquier persona le podía pasar y por tanto, sería feliz. Él era un agradecido de haber encontrado en ellos el valor de la familia, el respeto y la unión. Además Teddy se llevaba muy bien con la pequeña hija de George y Angelina… pero eso ya había pasado… mucho tiempo de aquello.

Estuvo cuatro largos años en América, tiempo en que no viajó ninguna vez a Londres, solo se comunicaba por mensajes interministeriales con lo cual Ronald era quien lo mantenía informado de todo lo que ocurría en su vida y en la Teddy. Cuando tomó la decisión de ir por su ahijado y quedarse para siempre en ese lado del mundo, con los nuevos amigos que había hecho, viajó nuevamente a Inglaterra. No era un malagradecido, pero no quería estar presente para cuando Hermione y Ron se casaran… ¡Vale! ¡Sí que debía estar presente! Pero no sabía si sería capaz de sobrellevar el hecho de que ambos finalmente vivieran juntos.

No obstante, un hecho fue el que gatilló su regreso, aunque no sabía si definitivo: mortífagos… otra vez esas alimañas andaban sueltas en la comunidad mágica y, lo que era peor, el Ministro de Magia había sido atacado un día que se trasladaba junto a su asistente a visitar a Azkaban. Allí mismo, un grupo, confabulado con los internos y algunos aurores, se les enfrentaron. ¿Resultado? El asistente del ministro había muerto y Hermione Granger había asumido como secretaria y eso a Harry había dejado preocupado, tal vez aquel era el motivo del ataque, posiblemente quisieran tenerla cerca o de alguna forma tener un mayor acercamiento a ella, si asumía un cargo público y era más visible.

Sí, debía estar con ellos y ver qué buscaban realmente estos mortífagos. Tal vez era solo venganza y el ataque al ministro era una advertencia.

Cuando se presentó ante la primera autoridad en Londres, jamás pensó que ella llegaría a la reunión aunque sabía que eso era una posibilidad. Al verlo, no lo dudó un instante y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con cariño. Él respondió tranquilo y emocionado, aunque sabía que su corazón latía con tal fuerza, que podría asegurar que saldría de su pecho. Aquello había sido la miel más dulce que había probado, el aroma más cautivante que había sentido y el tiempo pareció correr más rápido, pues el abrazo había sido tan corto como un parpadeo.

—Es un gusto que estés de regreso, Harry. Te hemos echado mucho de menos… ¡Me debes unas cuantas cartas de respuesta! ¿Ya viste a Teddy?

Él asintió pero no pudo seguir hablando a pesar de que deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pues el ministro quería iniciar pronto la reunión: un grupo de mortífagos había atacado nuevamente una casa de magos, llevándose con ellos al padre de familia diciendo que con la única persona con quien estaban dispuestos a negociar era con Harry Potter. Él sabía que era una trampa, que querían buscarse venganza por la muerte de Voldemort, pero estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo, no iba a permitir que otra persona muriera.

—Han enviado una lechuza y creemos que se hayan parapetados con algún hechizo de indetección en el bosque Epping Forest en las afueras de Londres.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —preguntó él.

—Hay indicios… a las lechuzas se les puede revisar en su memoria los últimos trayectos. No muchas dieron resultados fidedignos, pero nuestros aurores han estado en ese lugar y descubrieron gran actividad mágica… pero ya saben, si se han ocultado será difícil dar con ellos.

—Muy bien, iré ahora mismo

—Voy contigo —dijo su amiga de inmediato.

—No, Hermione. Tú te quedarás, el anterior secretario falleció y tal vez te quieran a ti.

—De eso no hay pruebas. No te dejaré solo. Le diré a Ron que nos acompañe, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Como en los viejos tiempos… —si supiera cuánto le dolía aquellos «viejos tiempos» No respondió, solo consintió dando a entender que no entraría en discusión con ella. Hermione se notaba alegre de volver a verlo e incluso emocionada de que nuevamente volvieran juntos a trabajar en una misión. Tomó algo torpe algunos pergaminos que estaban sobre el escritorio del ministro y salió rápidamente.

Él sonrió nervioso, encontrarse con ellos de nuevo abriría heridas que sólo él sabía que existían. El ministro se paró del escritorio y se acercó a él, en tanto en ese momento un auror irrumpió en la oficina, sin tocar.

—Disculpen señores, pero ha llegado esta lechuza… y es urgente. Han atacado la casa de… de la señorita Granger.

Recordó que a partir de ese momento todo se transformó en un caos. Hermione estaba aterrada, nunca antes la había visto así. Se trataba de sus padres y de la posibilidad de que jamás los volvería ver. Los mortífagos eran sanguinarios y no perdonaban que Voldemort hubiese sido derrotado y que tantos de sus filas estuviesen purgando culpas en la cárcel. Todos se apresuraron a ir a casa de los Granger en el barrio muggle en donde descaradamente en el cielo se había formado la marca tenebrosa invocada por el hechizo Mosmordre, lo que significaba un arduo trabajo para el ministerio pues muchas memorias habría que modificar.

El desconcierto y la desolación, atiborró a todos. Recordó cómo Hermione cayó de rodillas al lado de los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, gritando y llorando desconsolada. Ron, se había acuclillado a un costado de ella intentando darle consuelo, pero luego se puso de pie y lo miró decidido:

—Que ella se quede contigo. Yo iré por los culpables.

—Pe… —quiso decir algo pero su amigo lo impidió.

—Es una amenaza, un aviso de lo que viene. Tal vez el blanco sea ella. No te apartes por favor, solo en ti confiaría para que la cuide.

—Han dicho que solo negociarán conmigo.

—Es una trampa. Harry, debes cuidarla.

No refutó, simplemente asintió a la orden (petición) de su amigo y llevó a Hermione a Grimauld Place, para ocultarla y protegerla de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

El sepelio de los padres de Hermione se hizo en total sigilo, tratando de no levantar sospechas. Se guardó silencio de todo, no se dio la noticia y nadie se enteró. Solo ellos.

 ** _Si he sido lo que soy fue en tu regazo_**

 ** _Si he sido vida fue por darte a ti la vida_**

 ** _Amiga, amiga_**

 ** _Que dulce esa palabra suena hoy._**

* * *

Su mente se trasladó a los días que siguieron. Ella se mudó a Grimauld Place, con él, en tanto Ronald y los otros iban tras los asesinos. Él la cuidaría, con él estaría a salvo…

Pero aquella noche… luego de días hablando, recordando y compartiendo, no la iba a olvidar… solos en el sofá y la chimenea encendida abrigando el ambiente mientras afuera se escuchaba una tempestad, con rayos y truenos y la lluvia cayendo a cántaros sobre las residencias, creó la atmósfera perfecta…

 _ **Si he sido lo que fui fue por tu cuerpo.**_

 _ **Si he sido noche, fue tu noche quien lo quiso**_

 _ **Si he sido beso, es que mis labios aprendieron**_

 ** _A ser beso para ti_**

—Hermione, hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho —se dio el valor que necesitaba desde hacía bastante tiempo y la miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió con algo de sonrojo, dio un fuerte respiro y arregló un mechón de pelo que tenía él entre sus gafas.

—Lo sé Harry, pero no lo digas. Arruinaremos nuestra amistad.

—¿Amistad? ¿Siempre amistad? —preguntó con tristeza, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella que llenara de gozo su corazón, pero no llegó.

Ella asintió y guardó silencio. Luego lo miró a los ojos y su mano, con la que había arreglado el mechón de cabello, otra vez hizo contacto con él. Esta vez en una delicada caricia, que él recibió con agrado, pero fue Hermione quien se acercó a él y lo besó cálidamente en los labios. Harry no lo podía creer y no dudó un segundo en responder con cariño y pasión. Era lo que esperaba, mas no se quería aprovechar de la situación…Sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando y el dolor que la embargaba. Sin embargo, ese beso era lo que ansiaba desde antes… desde hacía años.

La calidez del lugar, los confortables sillones y la lluvia repiquetear en las ventanas, hacían el cuadro perfecto para ellos.

La besó, como tantas veces sonó y ella se dejó llevar… correspondió… Él quiso ir más allá, pero algo en ella hizo que la duda y la culpa cayeran como un manto gélido, enfriando todo el ambiente, como si la chimenea se apagara, los sillones tuvieran aguijones y el frio se colara por las ventanas.

Hermione se puso de pie, se arregló el cabello y luego abotonó su blusa.

—Yo, lo siento, Harry. No debí…

—No, no es tu culpa.

—Lo es. Fui yo… yo lo necesitaba, pero tú no eres un consuelo. Eres mi amigo.

Él sintió que viajó del Ecuador al Polo en tan solo dos segundos. Su mente, que había ya ideado un mundo junto a ella, se estrelló contra la realidad, provocando un dolor agonizante en su corazón. Tristeza que desde años sentía, porque siempre intuyó que lo de ellos no estaba escrito en ninguna parte y que el destino se empeñaba en separarlos.

—Amigos, siempre —respondió. Ella tomó el abrigo que estaba colgado en el perchero y desapareció.

—¡No! —gritó, pero Hermione ya no estaba y no sabía adónde había ido. Se sentía deplorable, un irresponsable y mal amigo por haber faltado a su promesa de cuidar de ella. Ron, no se lo perdonaría, ni él tampoco.

No obstante, mientras daba vueltas en la habitación analizando posibles lugares, el patronus de ella apareció:

—Estoy bien, segura y con Luna.

Al otro día ella llegó nuevamente a Grimauld Place y se llevó sus cosas. Sabía que esa amistad irremediablemente había quedado fracturada para siempre. No sería lo mismo desde ese momento…

Cuando Ron y el resto de los miembros de la Orden dieron por finalizada la búsqueda de los culpables, y puesto en Azkaban a unos cuantos mortífagos, se dijo que era hora de partir nuevamente. Teddy había dicho que no tenía ganas de irse Londres, que prefería continuar con los Weasley y Harry lo entendió. Nadie querría irse de esa casa que él tanto amaba.

Ginny lo había vuelto a hablar, luego de la triste separación, pero tampoco era lo mismo. El dolor de ella era comprensible y él no iba a insistir. La quería y la respetaba demasiado, como para volver en una relación en donde uno no iba a dar todo por el todo y ese, era él.

Convencido de que debía marcharse, porque ya nada era como antes, y atesorando en su corazón los momentos vividos con ella, retornó a Estados Unidos… Ron jamás se enteraría de lo que él sentía por Hermione y estaba convencido de que ella jamás le diría una palabra a su novio de lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la casa de él.

 _ **El tiempo no fue tiempo entre nosotros**_

 _ **Estando juntos nos sentimos infinitos**_

 _ **Y el universo era pequeño comparado**_

 _ **con lo que éramos tú y yo**_

 _ **Si fuiste lo que fuiste fue en mi casa que para**_

 _ **Ti fue tu palacio y tu guarida**_

 _ **Amiga, amiga,**_

 _ **qué dulce esa palabra y qué sencilla esa palabra suena hoy.**_

* * *

Pero no fue mucho el tiempo que estuvo lejos, antes de recibir la lechuza participándole la boda de sus amigos, y la sorpresiva visita de Ronald para pedirle que fuera el padrino…

Y ahí estaba, sentado, como esperando que un hechizo que fuese enviado por el mismísimo Merlín que viniera a sacarlo de su dolor.

Dio una mirada hacia el tobogán de colores que estaba cercano, en donde unos niños jugaban y gritaban de alegría, en tanto una pareja los vigilaba. De seguro eran los padres, ¿cuándo él tendría un hijo? No estaría mal, tomar esa dulce responsabilidad… quizá, algún día.

—Harry, ya estamos todos, vamos —una voz suave, acompañado de un aroma floral muy familiar lo hacían regresar al lugar en donde se hallaba y tomar conciencia de qué papel jugaba en ese momento.

—Ginny, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —preguntó algo nervioso, mirándola a los ojos. Ella respondió tranquila y sonriente. Se veía muy bien, elegante y atractiva. Una buena chica, tal vez encontrara a alguien que llenara el vacío que él dejó en su corazón.

—De casualidad… —dijo segura y luego sonrió nuevamente—. No, no es verdad. Te salí a buscar, y supuse que estarías en este sitio, es un lugar agradable para meditar.

—Pues sí.

—Anda, vamos. La novia está por llegar… nuestra amiga…

—Sí, nuestra amiga… — _Qué dulce y que sencilla esa palabra suena hoy._

Se puso de pie y se encaminó por la vereda hacia la iglesia que estaba cercana. Tomó la mano de Ginny que amablemente accedió, tal vez con ella su destino estaría sellado, solo el tiempo lo diría…

 **F I N**


End file.
